The Blazing Shuriken
by ChedderTrousers
Summary: First Story! After a beating when he was young, Naruto dreams of becoming a powerful shinobi! Does he have what it takes? Good Sasuke! Pairing Undecided. No flames please!


The Blazing Shuriken

It was a peaceful October night in the village hidden in the leaves. The time was about one AM, and people were just getting home from the Kyuubi festival, as it was October 10th.

The streets were barren of people, save the blond seven year old running down the street screaming his head off. Shortly following the boy was a mob of villagers with a couple of shinobi mixed in. Most would wonder why a mob armed with weapons were chasing a child, but it was a common occurrence in Konoha. The mob chased the young boy into a alley with a dead end, where the child cried out for help as the villagers and ninja alike beat him into unconsciousness.

The mob's weapons ranged from wooden planks to butchers knives to bricks. The mob stabbed, beat, slashed, and bruised the child. The ninja used Katon jutsu to burn the poor boy. The young boy surely would have died if it had not been the figure who leapt from the the roof of a nearby build and landed in front of the defenseless boy protecting the child from any further harm. The mob instantly surged back at the sight of the animal masked man. The mask marked that he was an anbu, an elite ninja. "Why are you attacking this child." The anbu asked. The anbu's voice was calm but if you listened closely who could hear a undertone of anger.

The ninja knew better than to say anything. A either very brave or incredibly stupid villager stepped up and shouted, "That is the demon, we are finishing what the Fourth Hokage started." Noises of agreement were heard throughout the crowd. "For breaking the Third's Law as well as assault i sentence you all to death." The anbu said, and proceeded to draw his katana and slice through the mob like a hot knife through butter.

After the anbu slaughtered the mob he quickly approached the child who was rapidly losing blood. The anbu quickly but carefully picked up the boy cradling him to his chest and proceeded to the hospital where after some...forceful encouraging the nurses and doctors brought him to the emergency room. The anbu who you could see from the light of the hospital wore a crow's mask, roof hopped to the hokage's office to deliver his report of what happened to the little blond.

The crow anbu raced into the office to see the hokage, the third hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen giggling perversely at an orange book in his hands, the title read: Icha Icha Paradise: Office Adventures. The anbu sweat dropped then said to Sarutobi who scrambled to put the book away, "Hokage-sama Naruto has been attacked again." The Hokage's face instantly hardened. "Report!" Sarutobi commanded. "I was on my way back from my scouting mission to Iwa when I saw the mob beating Naruto into unconsciousness.

I quickly dealt with them, before hurrying Naruto to the hospital, where after some, er-forceful encouraging got them to take care of Naruto, before coming directly here." The Hokage sighed deeply before he and the young anbu Shunshined to the hospital. The Hokage and the anbu proceeded to Naruto's hospital room, where they both sat by his bedside waiting for him to wake up.

LINE BREAK!

Naruto was having a really bad day. First he woke and was out of ramen. He had to run to the market or to Ichiraku's, the only restaurant that would serve him. Second, naruto had to wait all day. Now Naruto knew what today was. He just didn't know why everyone hated him or called him a demon especially on his birthday which just happened to be today. Naruto waited until midnight to go to the 24 hour market, he knew if he went out sooner he would surely get beat up. Third, as he was walking a mob popped up out of nowhere. Naruto tried to run away from the mob but alas they caught him. Fourth, the mob beat him into unconsciousness. Now fifth, he was in the sewer. "What the hell!?" Naruto yelled. "I know the villagers are mean but throwing me in the sewer, that's a new low!"

Naruto sighed and was about to look for a way out, until he saw the bright glowing crimson light from around the corner. More then a little interested, he walked around the the corner and toward the crimson light. Naruto walked into a cavern the size of the hokage monument. "Woah" Naruto uttered. Naruto walked over to a huge cage and chuckled looking inside chuckling he said, "I'd hate to meet something that fits in there. "IS THAT SO?! I'M DISAPPOINTED THEN!" A deep tenor voice boomed mockingly. Naruto jumped back as two huge red slitted eyes opened. "W-who a-are you?!"Naruto stuttered out. "INSOLENT LITTLE MORTAL! I AM THE KYUUBI-NO-KITSUNE!"

"O-oh, well can you tell me why you are here,where is here,and why am I here?" Naruto asked. "*SIGH* I am here because that damned fourth hokage sealed me in here, we are in your mind, and you are here because you got beaten to a bloody pulp." "...WHAT!?" Naruto screamed. "I just told you kit.""Okay so can i go home?" "Not yet kit first i'm going to tell you why I attacked 7 years ago. I have had hosts before you. My first host was the Shodaime Hokage's wife Uzumaki Mito." "Wait wait wait, Uzumaki? There were Uzumaki before me? I thought it was just a made up last name since nobody knew who my parent's were." "No kit, there used to be a whole clan of Uzumaki, but last I heard Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri teamed up to destroy it. I am sad to say you are the last known Uzumaki. ""*sigh* alone again." Naruto said "Naruto you are not alone you have the old man and your anbu watchers." "You're right i am not alone and you were always with me."

"Right, anyways when Mito died i was sealed into a woman named Uzumaki Kushina. Kit this woman was your mother." Kyuubi said quietly. "R-really? What was she like? What did she look like? Did you know her?" Questions shot out of Naurto's mouth one after another." "Kit, I will tell you about her later. Anyway on October 10, you were born. The seal weakened and an Uchiha by the name of Madara Uchiha used his doujutsu, the Sharingan, to extract me from the seal, and used a powerful genjutsu to drive me into a rage so I attacked Konoha. To be honest i'm not sure if your mother is dead or alive." "Wow, well i'm going to hunt down Uchiha Madara and kill him." Called Naruto with determination. "You go kit, the Hokage and the anbu who saved your ass are both sitting at your bedside so, get out." The Kyuubi promptly kicked Naruto out of his mind.

When Naruto woke up he saw the Hokage and the crow anbu right next to his bed. Naruto yawned loudly and sat up "Hey, Jiji! Hey crow-nii-san!" Obviously startled both jumped a bit. "Hey Naruto! How are you feeling?" Sarutobi asked. "I'm okay a little stiff but okay. I'm used to it anyway." Sarutobi was saddened by this 'nobody should be used to getting beaten' Sarutobi though sadly. "Jiji I met the Kyuubi." Sarutobi's neck snapped to Naruto so quickly it cracked. "What! What did it say! Naruto you mustn't listen to it!" Sarutobi yelled. "Calm down Jiji, he just told me that Uchiha Madara forced him to attack the village after extracting him from the seal."

Naruto said explaining what happened in the seal. "*sigh* Okay Naruto it's been a busy day so rest, but before you do i have one question." "One thing first Jiji. Do you know where my mother went or if she is alive or not?" Naruto interrupted. "Your mother is indeed alive. Unfortunately she saw you as the demon and wanted nothing to do with you, took your twin sister and left to try and rebuild Uzu in the land of whirlpools." Sarutobi said with a sigh. "Wow that's terribly hypocritical of her, and I didn't even know i had a twin!" Naruto yelled with sadness and anger clear in his tone. "I know Naruto, it's okay." Sarutobi comforted Naruto. "Now on with my question would you like to join the academy next year." "Of course!" Naruto shouted!

"Good now rest Naruto."

"Oh and Naruto I feel like you should know who I am." The crow anbu who both Naruto and Sarutobi had all but forgotten about.

The anbu slowly took off his mask.

"My name is"

"Uchiha Itachi."


End file.
